The Untouchable
by Miss Miasma
Summary: The mysterious Akito asks to see Tohru, but Yuki won't have it. Bad at summaries! Gomen! Read and Rate!
1. Yuki

The Untouchable

* * *

Kyo stretched lazily across his domain, meaning Shigure's roof. He loved it up here, where he could be secluded from his miseries that was the Sohma house. He rolled onto his back and stared into the deepening twilight. He heard a tinkling of glass from downstairs, swiftly followed by frenzied shouts of "SORRY SORRY" from Tohru. He smiled and rolled his eyes, then curled into a ball for some sleep. As his eyes shut wearily, he beads caught his eyes, glinting in the fading sunlight. He frowned and sunk into a dismal rest.

* * *

Yuki slunk slowly downstairs, hair like a rat's nest, eyes squinting away sleep. Shigure laughed.  
"Someone slept a little later than usual!"  
"Oh, my brother!" At the deep voice, Yuki's sleep ridden face snapped wide awake. _Aya._ He turned as if to leave but already Ayame's hand was clutching his shoulder, spinning him back. "Yuki! It's been far to long."  
"Your voice disgusts me." Shigure laughed but Aya feigned a distraught look.  
"Yuki doesn't like me!" He wailed at Shigure, who simply shook his head.  
"Y-yuki? Are you mad?" It was Tohru's voice that fully brought him to Earth. Yuki tilted his head and smiled.  
"I'm fine Miss Honda."

At least he was fine until Shigure leaned over to Aya and whispered, _"His muffins are rising if you know what I mean."_ Yuki glared at the two playful adults and slumped back upstairs, wondering why he even bothered coming downstairs to begin with.

* * *

Yuki. A complex person to say the least. He sunk onto his bed, eyes filled with a historical sadness.

_"They hate you. You're worthless. You're just a little rat who tricks everyone with your good looks." A five year old Yuki stared up at his slightly taller cousin, eyes tearing around the lower edges as he heard that words he had only thought of in his mind. "No one likes the rat." A whip cracked in the distance as the five year old huddled in the corner, body shaking against the ferocity he was being dealt._

Yuki held in the tears threatening to pool in his eyes as he blinked at the ceiling. No one else had gotten that particular punishment. Sure, some had been whipped... but to Akito...

_"You're worthless."_ Yuki snapped his eyes shut and took a deep breath, steadying his emotions as he had done all his life.

* * *

"The New Year? Can Tohru go this time?"  
"Oh! I wouldn't want to be a bother! I mean, it's a Sohma family thing and I couldn't-"  
"Tohru can come." Shigure smiled at Tohru. Kyo, who had been leaning on the doorframe, feigned indifference as he turned and left the room with a nod. "So you're really coming Tohru?"  
"Is it alright?"  
"Yes."  
"I can? Really? I've always wanted to meet the rest of the family! Who's dancing this year?" Shigure paused to think a moment, then realized to his horror that it was himself that was to dance. Tohru turned her head to the side like a confused dog, as she so often looked anyway. At this Shigure sighed, wanting to smile at Tohru but hating the fact that another dog hadn't been born into this cursed family.  
"Me." He grumbled, then stood. "Excuse me Tohru." He bowed and made his way to his study, merrily humming the tune 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts'.

* * *

"Oh Tohru! We're all alone! Isn't that marvelous?" Tohru loved how Aya's voice started off as an exited child's only to sweep down into the adult tones that he used on words like 'marvelous'. He was holding her hands in his and smiling widely like the child yet his eyes were staring at hers like the adult.  
"Miss Honda."  
"Oh! Yuki!" Yuki glared at Aya, who shied away from her hands nervously.  
"Well I'll be off!" He gushed quickly, the door opening and closing so quickly, it felt as though a phantom wind had run through the room.  
It was at this time, when the phantom wind left the room, that the phone rang. Tohru motioned for Yuki to sit as she ran towards the phone, picking it up with enthusiasm.

Silence.

The voice on the other end must have been low, for no voice could be heard by Yuki. Yet Tohru's eyes grew wide, then happy, before she finally said "I'd love to!" And bowed. Yuki had to smile at this. She bowed to the stranger on the phone despite the fact that whoever it was couldn't see her. A click could be heard, then Tohru looked at the phone, as though surprised, before hanging it up as well.

"Akito just invited me to visit him!" Yuki's eyes shot open, terror striking him to the ground. "He said to come tom- Yuki, what's wrong?" Yuki was staring, eyes glazed over in fear, hair falling over his face. "Y-yuki?" He stood slowly, unblinking, and walked toward Tohru.  
"I don't want you going there alone."  
"B-but..." Her hand reached out as though to reassure her, but she pulled it back, eyes filled with confusion.

* * *

Yuki had made up his mind. He would visit Akito. He would get to the bottom of this. And he wouldn't let him hurt Tohru.


	2. Akito

The Untouchable

* * *

Yuki told Tohru he'd see her at the festival, apologizing for leaving her alone in the large house. Yuki was to see Akito, the head of the Sohma family, who bore a dark fate. This dark fate inked over onto all other Sohmas, for Akito ruled with a tight, angry fist. It was this very fate that caused Kyo's secret to be unleashed, Yuki's tormented childhood, and even Akito's constant sickness. 

Yuki thoroughly cleaned himself, dressing modestly, usually unkempt hair perfectly groomed. Yuki walked the distance to the grand Sohma household, the real Sohma household, the one that was preparing for the next day's festival.

* * *

Tohru sat in Shigure's house, unsure of how to pass the time. She had studied, done her homework... she sat at the table, a large banquet prepared. She had made everything she could think of for no apparent reason. Pickled plums, rice balls, curry noodles, tofu and rice with garlic seasoning, miso soup, some sashimi... 

Now she sat in front of the loaded table, staring outside into the rather gloomy day, wondering what Kyo was doing. Where Shigure was. How Aya was doing.

Why Yuki had disappeared.

* * *

Yuki. The very same fragile being that had once stood in front of Akito, asking for his freedom away from this family. The same pale figure that huddled in the corner, crying out in pain as his answers were rejected, 

over and over again.

He heard the crack of the whip and those cold words only uttered in his nightmares.

_They hate you._

Now he kneeled on the soft mat facing Akito, who was lying luxuriously in front of his opened window, ignoring Yuki's presence. A small bird, light in color, clung to his extended finger, head moving rapidly this way and that. The bird fluffed out its wings and made a small tittering sound before releasing its grasp and flying out into the open air.

_Free._

Yuki cleared his throat and Akito sat up slowly, almost as if to tell Yuki his business here was unimportant.

"Why does my Yuki visit me today?" He said softly, though his eyes spoke of no tenderness. They were cast over, staring down at him in their cruel fashion. His voice held that sickening sound of mocking as he spoke. "Go on, you can tell me." He paused to smile at Yuki, who was staring down at his hands, limp on his knees. "Is it about your precious Tohru? She's coming to visit me, you know." Akito delighted to see Yuki's hands tighten although his face remained impassive. You could always tell what Yuki was feeling, no matter how hard he tried to shove it down beneath that pale surface.

Yuki remained silent. Their was no need to speak.

Akito knew everything.

Akito laughed, a small, frigid sound. "So, you came to ask the reason Tohru is visiting. Well, if you want to know," He paused and looked down at Yuki's hands, which were tightening further on their place in his lap. "I asked her because I don't want her to come to the festival."

Yuki's head shot up. His fingers relaxed yet a small amount of surprise could be seen in his lilac eyes before he cast it down into his being once more, as he did with all emotion.

"She's not coming because she'd ruin it with her face. She's too ugly for our beautiful Sohma family. Why, just look in the mirror, Yuki, if you want to see Sohma beauty." Yuki's head dropped again. The one-sided conversation had taken a turn for the worse.

"Miss Honda hasn't done anything wrong." He murmured silently. His hair fell over his face but his hands were enough to speak of his true emotion.

His hands, which were balled tightly. Akito laughed at this. "Oh Yuki, it's not what she's done." Now he stood, coming closer to Yuki. "Do you mistake me for an idiot?" His voice was cold and hard. "Don't you realize, Yuki? That if I asked her to come unattended, don't you think I was really asking you?" Yuki processed the words quickly, face shooting up at Akito's in wide shock.

Akito bent to Yuki's ear.

"Tell 'Miss Honda' for me- tell her not to come. If she ends up coming..." He laughed and pulled away from Yuki's ear so as to have full view of his eyes. He didn't need to say anything; the smirk wrought across his face was enough to get his dark point across. Yuki stood, eyes stubbornly unemotional. He half-bowed before walking quickly outside, then breaking into a run. His fists were white with clenching

for how could he tell Tohru she wasn't to come?


	3. Tohru

The Untouchable

* * *

"Miss Honda..?" Yuki peered around the doorframe. Tohru was sitting in front of their small table, knees tucked under her. She was smiling, staring down at the food and taking a small spoonful of the soup, still hot. She looked up and her smile broke wider. 

"Welcome home, Yuki!" She stood and bowed, staring up through her bangs. He smiled nervously and walked into the room.

"You did all this...?"

"Oh! Yes! It was nothing, really!" She bowed again and laughed. "I thought it could be sort of a... I don't know... 'pre-festival'. Since we're all going to be there." She paused, something clearly on her mind. _3... 2... 1..._ "Where were you, Yuki?" Yuki had been expecting this question. He sat down and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"Visiting Akito." He took up some leeks, shoveling them into his mouth. "Delicious, as always, Miss Honda."

"You think so? It's not too bland?" He shook his head and she too sat down. They ate together in silence for a while before Yuki got his courage.

"M-miss Honda?"

"Mm?" Tohru looked up, chopsticks still in her mouth. Yuki showed his emotions in front of Tohru usually, but today he kept them down in the pit of his stomach.

"Would you..." _I can't say it. I can't ask her to stay home. She's so excited about this... she cooked a meal on it, she's been asking questions about it for the past week... I can't. I can't..._

"What is it, Yuki?" She cocked her head to the side, chewing slowly and setting her chopsticks onto the tabletop.

"Nothing..." Another moment of silence passed. "Miss Honda... do you know why Akito called for you to visit yesterday?"

"N-no!" She seemed as though she hadn't even thought to ask her business in going there. "Do you think I should've said something? Why does he want to see me?" _All those thoughts are just occurring to you now?_ Yuki smiled and laughed, a small sound, unpracticed.

"I was just curious." He paused, mentally preparing himself before starting again.

"Miss Honda..." _I'm going to say it. I'm just going to ask._

All of a sudden, the door slid open and a red-haired boy entered.

"What's with the food?"

"It's good to see you too." Said Yuki coldly. "Miss Honda made it."

"Yes! Please sit and eat some!" Kyo peered at Tohru, one eye shut, a look of indifference printed across his face. Then he sighed, acting defeated. He said nothing, simply sat, legs folded Indian-style underneath the low table. He picked up some chopsticks and immediately began devouring the sashimi and even had a small bowl of miso soup. He stuck his nose up to the leeks lying on Yuki's plate. "How is it, Kyo?"

"Fine." He chewed slowly, eyes locked on Tohru, who was looking around the room with a giddy look. He swallowed. "What's it for though?"

"The festival!" She closed her eyes, breaking into a wide smile.

Yuki felt like he was going to be sick. How could he ask this? How could he even suggest...?

"Excuse me." Yuki stood up. "It was delicious, Miss Honda, thank you." He left the room quickly, thoughts of Tohru being alone this upcoming New Year's stabbing into his mind.

* * *

Akito sat looking out into his garden, his haven. This was his house. His people to control. They were his puppets, toys for an angry child. He had a frozen smile locked onto his impassive face, eyes flashing. He lay on his porch, the air cold in the dead yard. Few birds clung to the barren trees these days and patches of snow hid under shadows. 

This was all Akito's. This dead, lonely place of residence. And he was the ring leader in his own twisted circus of wild animals.

They were all his.

Akito's eyes flashed once more as a dark bird took flight in the sky, calling forth a new morning.

The morning Tohru was to visit him.

* * *

"I'm off!" Tohru waved to Shigure, who smiled and held up a hand in parting. "Bye Yuki-san! Kyo-kun!" Yuki looked worried, showing his fleeting emotion through those deep lilac eyes. Kyo turned his head, mumbling something. 

Tohru was picked up by Hatori, who was on his way back to the Sohma house anyway. Tohru spoke politely of school and how well she thought Yuki and Kyo were getting along. Hatori always nodded his head, occasionally making a small sound as if to agree. The car pulled to a stop. They had arrived.

Tohru walked up the stone steps to the large household. She saw Akito, hanging out a circular window, staring out at her. The wind picked up, sweeping his dark hair over those frigid eyes...

* * *

Tohru kneeled in front of Akito.

"Um... hello Akito..." Hatori was busy with patients, the Sohma's were busy preparing for tonight's festival, and no one was near the grand house that was solely Akito's.

"Hello Miss Honda." He spoke in his unfeeling tone, his voice low and smooth, gliding along the air like a poisonous fog.

She bowed her head and he continued. "Yuki told you, didn't he?" Tohru looked confused.

"Told me-?"

"So he didn't. How very interesting." He sat up, loose robes hanging on his gaunt figure. "He may need to be punished, don't you think Miss Honda?"

"Y-Yuki! N-no! No..." Her eyes were wide with fear as Akito laughed, the empty sound resounding throughout the room.

"No. But he does need to be taught, doesn't he?" He was staring into her eyes, making her silent and still, a chill running up her spine. "Maybe I'll show him exactly what I mean when I say I rule this family."

"W-what are you going to do?" Tohru's eyes were livid and wide, tears threatening to pour over her lashes. She thought this might be the day she was to be welcomed into the house, finally accepted. But it seemed this was another idea of Akito's.

Another way to get Tohru away from Yuki.

But why Yuki?

And why Tohru?

"Don't worry Miss Honda. He won't ever have to know he'd been punished at all. That is, unless you tell him." Those icy eyes flashed as a phantom wind ran through the room. He was standing up know, leaning against his weak legs for support.

He seemed weak.  
But was he?

No... he wasn't at all. For his eyes held strength. A dark, brooding, oppressive strength.

A strength aimed at Tohru.

He lunged forward, clutching her hair, pulling it up towards him. His impassive mask had broken revealing an ugly face of rotted malice. He leaned in to her face. "He'll be punished for not telling you, Miss Honda. And he won't even know it."


	4. Haru

The Untouchable

* * *

"Yuki, Tohru's not back yet! Make dinner." Shigure whined at Yuki, who was sitting at the table staring at the floor. 

"You know I can't cook. Order something." Yuki turned away from Shigure who faked a sob.

"Fine! I'll just starve!" Yuki rolled his eyes as Shigure slid the door shut behind him, exiting the room. But Shigure was right. _Tohru's not back yet..._

_

* * *

_

Tohru stumbled down the street, hand clasped onto her upper arm, hair falling over her face. Her eyes were like a statue's, glassy and empty. She breathed heavily as she staggered about the street.

"Tohru?" Haru looked up. He was riding his bike down the street towards the Sohma house, ready for the festival. "Tohru!" He noticed something was wrong immediately, dropping the bike onto the ground as he leapt towards her. "What's wrong? Tohru?" Tohru fell into his arms. Haru held her up, being careful not to let her fully touch him. If he turned into a cow now...

All of a sudden Tohru shoved him away, crying out.

"NO! PLEASE-" She sunk to the ground, hands tight over her ears, eyes shut. She fell forward, skirt ruffling up. That's when Haru saw it.

Deep purple bruises, ringed in yellow and nearly indigo in the center, were pressed onto her upper thighs. His eyes shot open wide and he fell next to Tohru, hands hovering over her.

"Tohru... what happened...?"

"Stop... A-Akito..." Her eyes slid shut, falling into a painless black as deep as the sky.

* * *

"Yuki! Kyo! We're going to be late!" Shigure stood at the door, garbed in the traditional dance wear and looking particularly comedic. " 

"I'm not going!" Kyo shouted down the stairs.

"Yes you are!" Kyo made a frustrated cry before lunging down the stairs.

"FINE! But I'm not watching your dance!" Shigure laughed, dismissing Kyo's outbursts. Kyo had to come. He'd missed last year and if he missed it again...

"Where's Yuki?" Shigure said impatiently.

"How the hell should I know..?" Murmured the pouting cat, head facing toward the window. All of a sudden, his eyes lit up, widening. "Tohru...?" He walked towards the window, face lit with confusion. His hand glided up, touching the window's surface. Shigure ran up behind him.

"Oh my god! It's Tohru! She looks hurt!" Their eyes locked and both sprinted towards the door, wrenching it open and running into the twilight.

* * *

Yuki sat in his room, staring out the window. Haru was holding a limp Tohru as Shigure and Kyo talked with Haru before ushering him quickly inside. Yuki shut his eyes, curling up in a ball on the bed. _It's my fault. It's all my fault..._

But he had to see if Tohru was alright. He stood, taking a deep breath, brow furrowed. He walked to the door and pulled it open, then burst into a sprint, flying down the stairs.

Tohru lie across the couch, hands tightly clenched against a pillow. She was murmuring in her fitful rest.

Something about Akito. Something about Yuki. And something about a punishment.


	5. Hatori

The Untouchable

* * *

Yuki paced the hall outside Tohru's room. Hatori was in there, checking over Tohru, finding out exactly what was wrong and hopefully restoring her consciousness. Shigure leaned against the wall, worry in his eyes. He said nothing and was simply staring up at the ceiling. Kyo had retreated to his place on the roof after fighting to get inside Tohru's room and failing, being told by Hatori how he'd need peace and quiet to do this.

Yuki was shrouded in misery, thoughts of blame and words of Akito's running rampant through his mind.

* * *

Hatori leaned over Tohru's body. Her hair was messy, falling about her face. Her clothes were disheveled, arm red. And there, on the inside of her skirt, was...

_blood._ Hatori's eyes widened and he covered a gasp with a hand over his mouth. _What happened?_

He gently touched a bruise with his forefinger and watched her eyebrows furrow with slight discomfort. Her nervous system was working, her pain response accurate. Hatori frowned and took a deep breath. He _really_ didn't want to do this...

He lifted her skirt up around her waist, then slowly pulled down her underwear.

He winced at the bruises he saw. But this wasn't what he was looking for however.

He had to go deeper.

* * *

Hatori exited the room a while later, face flushed, sweat dripping off his brow. It was the first they'd seen of Hatori being worried and the shock was immediate. Yuki ran up to him, grasping him by the shirt.

"What happened?"

"Yuki-" The doctor held up a hand. "She'll be fine. Shigure, can I talk to you? In private, please." He gently took off Yuki's hands from his shirt, face hardening into his usual impassive stone mask. Shigure nodded and they went downstairs to Shigure's office, the door clicking behind them. Yuki was left alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Miss Honda...?" He slowly opened the door. Tohru's eye lashes fluttered and she groaned, touching her arm. Her eyes shot open and she cried out at the sight of Yuki. He stood stock still in the door until recognition filled her eyes and she began to cry softly.

"Y-Yuki! I'm sorry... I thought-" She covered her face at a secret memory.

"Don't apologize Miss Honda." He said gently. He paused, still standing by the doorway. He couldn't help but wish beyond belief to be able to console her, to be able to wrap her in an embrace so as to comfort those small, shaking shoulders.

_But I can't... I'm-_

"I'm alright- really." Her voice was tight with the threat of more tears but she had stopped crying now, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for making you worry..." She smiled for an instant, a forced glimmer of feigned happiness for Yuki's sake.

Yuki stood by the door a long time, both staring down at their hands. Tohru's eyes were slowly sliding shut before she finally fell into a dismal sleep, Yuki still at his place in front of the door.

* * *

"Shigure-" Shigure sat across from Hatori, who had a look of sickening surprise on his face, like that of a person discovering their a young pet had died through the night.

"What is it? What happened to Tohru?" Hatori hesitated, his face still looking on in grim shock. His eyes, which had been piercing into the clock sitting on the desk as if to freeze time, shifted up to meet Shigure's.

Their eyes locked. Shigure had his suspicions upon seeing Tohru, but he didn't- couldn't believe what he was about to be told.

Hatori took a deep breath.

"...She was raped, Shigure."

Shigure put a hand to his mouth, eyes widening round and angry. After a moment, he pulled himself together, slowly lowering his hand.

"Akito?"

The doctor paused before he spoke.

"_Akito_."


	6. Untouchable

The Untouchable

* * *

Akito sneered at Hatori. 

"It's Yuki's fault. Blame Yuki."

"It was your own, Akito." At this Akito paused, his face still looking haunting. He stared at Hatori. _How can he defy me? How can he say it was my fault? I didn't want this! I didn't ask for this! No one asked me! NO ONE!_

But he regained clarity though his eyes widened in anger. "It's YUKI'S!" He flung his arm across his body as though to dismiss any questions. But Hatori remained determined.

"Why?" One word. Akito's eyes widened further.

"Why?" His voice was raising, becoming unstable and angry. "_Why?_" He laughed, a crazy, wild laugh, running towards Hatori. "BECAUSE! It's that damn rat! No one likes him! NO ONE! And then, you find a freak-!" He grabbed Hatori's jacket, clutching it, pulling him in. "A freak!" His face was inches away. "Some ugly bit-" A smack resounded.

Akito stumbled back, eyes wide, tears running down his cheek from the sting. He wiped away blood that gently dribbled from the edge of his lip. Hatori's face remained impassive as he stood.

"Tohru isn't a freak, Akito. Though your life is short, it doesn't mean you are special-"

"HOW DA-" Hatori cut him off.

"And it doesn't mean you can hurt people. Especially people like Tohru Honda, who has done nothing but try and help."

"ERASE IT! ERASE HER MEMORY! I COMMAND YOU! ERASE IT!" Akito was screaming, clutching his hair, eyes wildly glaring around the room, landing finally on Hatori. "ERASE IT!" He pointed, a sneer drawn on his face.

"No." Akito's eyes widened in shock.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said _no._ If anyone's memory needs to be erased, if anyone needs to be kicked out of this family..." Hatori's cold eyes shot up to Akito's. "It's you."

* * *

"What happened?" Ayame was standing at the door, looking down at the cement. "What's wrong, Aya?" 

"It's Hatori." Shigure's eyes widened. He leaned in, grabbing onto Aya's shoulders firmly.

"What happened?" His face was frantic. Aya's own face looked like he had been crying. His shoulders shook with a new wave of oncoming tears.

"Akito and Hatori- they were in a fight. Hatori was... he's in a coma!... He's in the hospital- both are..." He paused at the tears rushing down his cheek. His emerald eyes sparkled with the onslaught of tears, meeting Shigure's own chocolate eyes.

"It's all my fault." Shigure said, a blank stare wrought across his face. Underlying pain made his stomach tighten, voice grow low and pained. "I should've known he'd do something like this. I should've..." Aya pulled Shigure against him, both men embracing each other, feeling nothing but pain for their hurt friend. _A coma. Hatori Sohma... the man of ice has finally cracked, only to be frozen over once more..._ "Hatori..."

* * *

Tohru cried for hours. She first insisted upon seeing him, then, after standing up only to collapsing back down, insisted upon Yuki and Kyo visiting him in her stead. 

Yuki sat at her beside until he fell asleep, only to wake to the sound of the sobs that racked her petite frame. He wished he could wrap his arms around her, wish he could gently touch his lips to her hair, to comfort her in a way he never could, never would.

For Yuki Sohma,

was untouchable.


End file.
